Her Little Secret
by Enderion Sieghart
Summary: No one will suspect that she was the one. No one knows that she has a dark side to her shy personality. No one ever does. But it's okay because… He will be her little secret. A ONESHOT with a Dark Aries / Leo pairing.


"Where is he?" A blonde screamed frantically as she paces around Fairy Tail's Guild Hall.

"Who you looking for, Lucy?" A red haired Dragon Slayer by the name of Natsu Dragneel said as he looked at the blonde who goes by the name of Lucy Heartfilia.

"Loki. His Key is missing! I can't find him…" She said as she began to be very worried for her Celestial Spirit.

A red haired knight then approached the two. "What happened, Lucy?" She asked the Celestial Mage.

"I don't know! His key just sort of disappeared!" Lucy's eyes now began to water fearing of whatever happened to one of her spirits dear to her.

"We'll help you looking for him… Don't worry Lucy." The Red Knight named, Erza Scarlet held her shoulder in a comforting way to know that they'll do everything to help one of their nakamas. "Natsu, Gray!"

"Y-Yes ma'am?" The two shouted at the same time fearing of her wrath.

"We have to find Loki! Look around the town. Someone might've stolen his key…" Erza said commandingly.

"Aye!"

* * *

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

_"This young lady, is a lock made purely from darkness itself that even the brightest of light cannot escape and pass through it." A mysterious old man said towards a pink haired woman. "Crafted from the darkness that the Legendary Wizard Zeref himself created, nothing can break free from this lock." He added with an evil smile onto his lips._

_She touched the pair of Locks. Touching it, she felt it reeking of dark and pure black energy. She then recalled him. His bright golden light that shines and gives hope. Light that guides them from the darkness and the light that once saved her from being punished._

_"But… From where it came from and how it was created, it's going to be very pricy and I doubt that you have that money." He said about to grab the Locks and hide them._

_She was silent most of the time and this time, she spoke. "No one's going to get in my way…" Her usual sweet and kind voice was replaced by a strong deep feminine voice that could send shivers down someone's spine. She then looked up at the man. Her eyes that before was filled by insecurity and shyness had a dark and deathly stare that scared the latter. "No one…"_

For a minute, she regretted what she has done. But after a look at her prey's face, erased all her doubts. Just a little more and he'll be forever hers…

She dragged him onto her house, looking around to see if anyone saw her. Bringing him inside, she entered her room that's filled with stuff toys and cute things. Dropping her victim on her bed for a while and placing a Golden Gate Key under her pillow, she headed towards her dresser and opened the drawer. Reaching her hand onto its corner, she felt a button that only she knows about and pressed it.

Upon pressing it, her bookshelf beside her dresser split in half and a stairway leading mysteriously downstairs appeared. Smiling inwardly on how close she is, she carried her victim once more despite his weight and headed downstairs with no one the wiser.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs showed a dimly lit room. A bed enough for one person and a bedside table. One would think that it's just a normal room. But once you look close enough, you'll feel it's not. Each bedpost has chains on it as if the bed itself is used to chain a person onto the bed.

A wicked smile appeared on her beautiful face as she laid her victim onto the soft bed. Soon…

He was always there for her.

His bright smile lighting and brightening her days. His outgoing and relax personality.

His smooth yet calloused hand, his Orange mane, and those Hazel eyes.

Eyes that are always filled with bright light. Eyes that held the strong power of a lion.

He was always protecting her. He never gave up to save her.

Even enduring the pain for 3 years in the Human Realm.

He truly cared for her. He called her his most treasured _friend_.

Friend. That word made her feel so glad but also hurts her at the same time.

That was all he sees of her. But if she can't have him… Then no one could.

Feeling her magic that her master is summoning her, she drastically changed her appearance and attitude. Eyes returning to their insecure look and her voice back to its shy tune.

Looking at the sleeping figure once more, she smiled and then vanished.

* * *

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

"Y-You called me, master?" Aries shyly asked as she appeared at the Guild Hall.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me master?" Lucy sighed at the Ram.

"I-I'm s-sorry L-Lucy…" She stuttered.

Sighing once more, the Celestial Wizard spoke. "Ok, enough of that, have you seen Loki? His key is missing! I'm getting worried." She frantically told the pink haired spirit.

"I-I'm afraid I haven't seen him L-Lucy." She said. Her façade never slipping.

"It's ok Aries, if you find him in the Celestial Spirit World, please tell me immediately." Lucy said pleadingly. Giving a nod, they never saw her smile to herself.

'No one will ever know…' she thought before returning to _that _room.

_No one will suspect that she was the one_

_No one knows that she has a dark side to her shy personality._

_No one ever does._

Appearing at the room, she heard him stirring…

Opening his eyes, he tried to move his arms but found them bound to something. Letting his eyes adjust to the dimly lit room, he looked at his captor.

"A-Aries?"

_But it's okay because…_

_He will be her little secret._

* * *

**Author's Note: How was that guys? Had quite a bit of a hard time creating this one due to Aries' Dark Personality. Please review!**


End file.
